


When the Puppy is Good

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Celebrities, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about one where secretly dylan is into puppy play (has collars and tail plugs hid in his trailer) tyler finds out accidentally and gets hot take from there or make it Sterek either works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Puppy is Good

Dylan waved to Holland as they said their goodbyes after finishing shooting for the day. He told anyone he saw that if anyone asked for him, he was going to lie down in his trailer because he had a horrible headache.

He didn't worry too much about being bothered because everyone who was on location was either shooting or resting. He walked into his trailer, thought he locked the door properly, and dug into the secret box he kept hidden away. 

Playing Stiles and being surrounded by hot dudes who are part animals on the show and cracking a lot of bestiality jokes on set and off set...gave him ideas. Just like Stiles, Dylan liked to Google things, which led to Tumblr, which led to...experimentation. Experimentation led to him liking stuff. It led to him getting aroused every time he saw one of the guy's 'wolfed out'.

Plenty of close calls. 

Also plenty of times he's had to make up an excuse as to why he had a stiffy around either Tyler's.

He stripped from his clothes, loving how the scent of the forest clung to him after shooting a few scenes. Caressing his body as new amount of flesh was revealed, pinching both of his nipples respectfully until they began to harden. He sucked on his fingers and then rubbed his nipples again to it'd feel like a tongue was wiping over them. God, he needed to find someone to actually do this to him!

His cock was half hard and hardening still as he stripped off the last of his clothes. Digging into the box he pulled out the collar that's become his favorite. It's basic and leather, not overly expensive, but good quality for his needs. He puts it on as snug as he dared, but still allowed him to breathe properly. Next he pulled out the half empty bottle of lube and drenched his fingers with it before he began to finger himself open. Once he decided it was enough to push in his tail/plug, he dug out the tail and proceeded to do just that. He wiggled a bit at the feeling and bit his lip as he felt the rubber against his legs...it helped so much to reach that puppy mentality. When he first started, he bought some of the cheaper ones just to try it out, but he quickly learned for better experience, it's best not to penny pinch. 

He got a [square peg puppy tail](http://thehappypup.com/square-peg-puppy-tails/) which was made with the highest standards and could stand to wear it for hours on end. Reaching into the box he pulled out some mittens and place them on before lying on his bed, wiggling his ass, rolling his hips and pawing at his cock. 

"Hey Dylan are you busy? I wante-" Tyler froze half way into the trailer. 

Dylan stopped and bolted up straight, but that caused the plug in his ass to dig deeper, making him moan. He had been thinking about Derek, and therefore Tyler, so hearing his actual voice and seeing him in front of him right now made his body react. His traitorous body that came and splattered his belly and even the bottom of his chin with the thick ropes of his spunk. 

He was panting, blushing dangerously pink, looking at Tyler through lidded eyes. 

Licking his lips he wiped away at his eyes with his mitten hands. When he opened his eyes properly again he wasn't sure what he expected. Tyler to be gone and to never speak of this again. Tyler to shift awkwardly until he excused himself and then awkwardly approach the subject weeks later. 

Something he hoped for but never thought possible seemed to be happening though. Tyler was in front of him and Dylan was totally _not_ imagining the tent in his jeans that was getting bigger. 

"Ty?" Dylan's voice was a low whimper, asking him a ton of questions with that single one. 

Tyler sat on the bed next to Dylan before reaching over and running his hand through the other hair. He smirked ever so slightly before saying, "You've been such a good boy, haven't you Dylan?"

His cock twitched at the words and began to harden. (Thank you young and healthy libido!) Biting his lip, he whimpered but didn't dare speak. He didn't think Tyler would be cruel enough to mock him like this, but he didn't really believe this was actually happening. 

"Have you been playing by yourself all this time?" Tyler asked. 

Dylan opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out so he simply gave a nod. 

"I could play with you, Dylan. But I need to hear you. Do you want to play with me?" then Tyler smirked something devilishly as he leaned in and whispered into Dylan's ear, "Want to play with an _Alpha_?"

 _"Oh fucking Christ!"_   Dylan cursed as he leaned into Tyler's body. 

"Do you want that... _Stiles_? Want to please your _Alpha_?"

" _Yes_! _**Fuck**_ , _yes_! Damn it _Derek_ , you know I'm the one for you!"

"Turn over," Tyler growled. 

Dylan did, getting on his hands and knees. He was so hyper aware at the moment that when he heard the zipper of Tyler's jeans being pulled down it was like opening a bag of chips in a library with the librarian glaring at you. In a sexy scenario that he's actually thought of before where that happens and Tyler is the librarian and punishes Dylan by fucking his mouth while enjoying the snack that caused so much disruption. 

Lost in that momentary fantasy he was a bit surprised when the plug was pulled from his ass and he felt...oh god, yeah...that was a cock. A big, hard cock rubbing between his ass crack. 

"Do you have a condom or do you mind me barebacking?" 

"Don't mind...just... _please Alpha!"_  

And that was all Tyler needed before he was filling Dylan. Once fully inside Tyler sat still and gave Dylan time to adjust until he got a nod. He pulled out until just the cockhead remained and then thrusted back in. Dylan hissed then moaned at the slight burn. He'd lubed and opened himself up but didn't think he'd ever have this happen. Tyler muttered dirty whispered praises. How Dylan was a 'good boy' and a 'good pup', 'his pup'. Dylan was hard again in no time. Tyler used on arm to keep Dylan upright while the other tweaked one of Dylan's nipples. 

"Fuck...gonna cum. Gonna fill you up, pup. You'd like that, wouldn't you, my beautiful good pup..." Tyler murmured into Dylan's ear as he reached down to stroke Dylan's cock. Dylan came for a second time, clenching around Tyler's cock, causing _him_ to come with a moan and a swear. 

Tyler road out his orgasm, rutting into Dylan after the younger man was completely spent. Once Tyler finished, he remained inside but pulled Dylan back with him. 

"Door..." Dylan mumbled.

"Closed and locked. No one is allowed to see you like this but me." 

That made Dylan smile tiredly. God he was spent. "Yeah?"

Tyler nipped at his neck, around the collar, and tugged on the name tag with his teeth for a bit before saying, "Yeah." 

Dylan just snuggled back into Tyler's hold, "Sterek all the way...if only the fans knew." 

* * *

  Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_The_Young_Wolf), [Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739), and [Tumblr.](http://polaris-theyoungwolf.tumblr.com/)

I accept prompts in all social media sites mentioned here. 

 


End file.
